User blog:Sshakenbakee/Mindfuck Competition!
I'm happy to announce a new friendly competition for the month of April: a mindfuck story competition! The competition will be held from April 1st - April 30th 2015 and all you got to do is submit the best mindfuck story you can come up with. With that said, it means that if you are a member of this site, you can enter. Even the most new of users are permitted to enter. However, since it is a competition, there are rules and they are as such: 1. You must be a registered user to enter. 2. You may only post your submission ONCE and when that happens, the story will be locked so no further editing can be done. With that said, make sure your story has been done to the best of your abilities. 3. Your story must be submitted by 12:00 AM Pacific Time (2:00 AM Central Time, 3:00 AM Atlantic Time) on May 1st, 2015. Any submissions beyond that limit will NOT count. 4. To have your submission entered into the contest, you must have a link to your story in a comment on the official competition page (will be created in time for April 1st), which will then be added to the roster of contestants by an Admin. To enter the competition, comment on this post that you are wanting to be a part of the contest by 12:00 AM Pacific Time (2:00 AM Central Time, 3:00 AM Atlantic Time) on March 31st, 2015 and we will add your name to the list. It's as simple as that and we're hoping to see many of you enter. Your story will be read and reviewed by 3 judges (Lindenbree, Urkelbot666 and Incorrect3) and they will decide on a winner. What is there to be won? Here is the prize at stake: 1. A sense of accomplishment for winning the competition 2. An invitation to join the Admin Skype group They may be small prizes, but it's the best we can offer. However, the winner can take their skill to the next level and take on the Final Round Challenge. This would be a head-to-head write-off between myself and the winner of the competition. The two of us will have a shorter time limit to create the best story we can. However, the winner of the Mindfuck Competition will decide what theme the stories the two of us must write will center around and if the stories will be mindfucks or not. We will then have two weeks to complete them starting from the initial challenge sent by the winner. The same judges will decide who wins and if the challenger wins, their story will be read on my personal YouTube channel for the world to see. I can be used as a resource to help guide those new to mindfucks in the right direction. However, I won't proofread or review. It will be up to you to decide what topic to tackle for your mindfuck and how you'll make everything unexpected. With all of that, I wish all those who enter the best of luck! I'm looking forward to seeing what you all come up with. ''-Sshakenbakee'' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts